new blood for a dry school
by The Ultimate
Summary: Lies, Secrets, Sex, Decievement, and a motercycle
1. leaving

New blood for a dry school

Disclaimer: I own shit ok

A/n: Katie is on crutches so when I say she walked I mean she crutched

         Katie hobbled out of the black truck which was standing in front of the air port. Two boys named dean and mike pulled a dark green trunk out of the back of the pick up.

         "Thanks guys I think we have to go over here," she said as she walked over to a counter. She checked the trunk and got her ticket.

         "One first class ticket to England," The clerk said as she handed the papers to Katie. 

         "I only paid for a business class ticket." She said to the clerk.

         "Any one with a cast like that deserves a first class seat for that long of flight." She said as she smiled. "What happened?"

         "A motto-x accident," Katie replied as she staggered away.

The clerk looked stunned.

Katie turned to the two guys accompanying her. "Why does every one seam so stunted when I say that? It really pisses me off."

"Because, you look like a sweet little girl, and sweet little girls are not suppose to ride motorcycles." Mike Barone said to her.

"Yo Barone, firstly she's not that small." Dean said to the other boy. He was right Katie was a beautiful 17 year-old girl. She stood about 5-7 and had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "And she's not that sweet."

         "You basted" Katie half yelled at him and with that he got a whacked in the shin with her crutch. "And don't say you didn't deserve that." She told him as she walked away.

         "See what I mean" dean said as he rubbed his shin.

         They walked in silence until they reached the air port terminal. Katie had 30 minutes till her plain was ready to board.

         "Carmichael is so much better then Stewart," Katie said during a heated conversation about what else, motocross.

         "No way dude, if Stewart was a 250 rider he would have killed Carmichael on Sunday."  Dean replied.

         "Sorry man but I have to go with Katie on this one. She's right and you know it." Barone said to dean.

         The loud speaker interrupted their conversation, "all passengers for flight 225 to England please board at gate c-10 now."

         "That's me guys," Katie said with a lump in her throat. She looked at her two best friends. They were always there for her. They taught her how to ride and where right there when she crashed. "I'm going to miss you so much." she said as she gave each of them a hug.

         "Hey, cheer up you get to teach all those chaps over in England about our sport." Dean said in a stereotypical English accident.

         "He's right you're only going to be gone for a few months. You're coming back." Mike added.

         "You better be coming back I need some one to train with over the summer." Dean said as he started tickling her.

         "I'm coming back, IM COMING BACK," she gasped. "I have to go," she said when dean stopped tickling her. "Good bye."

         And with that she gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

         "Are you going soft on us Bianchini?" dean joked.

         She lifted her crutch menacingly "and don't think I won't." she slung her small carry-on bag over her shoulder and started to totter towards the terminal. "Don't forget to write or call me. Okay? If you do I'm going to fucking kill you when I get back. And remember I won't have my cast then."

         "Never crossed my mind," mike said as he stepped forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

         "What he said." Dean whispered.

         "Dean you idiot!" She laughed at him "get outa here don't you have a race to practice for? And I expect a full description when you win. Spare no dirty details."

         "You got it bitch," dean said to her as she entered the terminal.

         She flipped him of just as they were walking away.

         She sat in her seat on the plain. Next to her was a very hot boy about her age. He looked rich. He had tan pants and a black shirt that framed his very muscular upper body.

         She could see him studding her. She looked at her self. Her right leg was covered in a pale yellow cast, which was decorated with the signatures of all her friends. She wore a pair of jean cut-off capris and a form fitting light blue t-shirt with the fox emblem on the front. It showed her perfectly sculpted abs. her hair was up in a messy bun and she had just a hint of make up on her face.

         "Katie Bianchini," she said as she stuck her hand out to the handsome stranger.

         "Malofly, Dracco Malofly." He said as he returned her hand shake.

         Katie pulled out her bag which was covered in racing patches and pins. She pulled out her CD player and placed the head phones in her ears.

         "So where are…" Dracco started. Then he realized that she couldn't hear him. "Fucking muggles," He mumbled.

tell me what you think

Chini


	2. the crash

New Blood for a dry school

            Katie was standing at her home track right behind her house. She was all suited up ready to ride. Next to her was Mike Decasparis ready to mount his bike.

            "You two read to ride?" Dean yelled."

            "Let's do this shit!" Katie yelled back. "Luck man," Katie said to mike as she mounted her Kawasaki KX85 and started her engine.

            "Ready," dean yelled placing a flag inn the air "GO!" he screamed as the two racers took off.

            They flew down the beginning staying neck and neck. Rounding the first turn mike inched slowly into the lead to do the fact that he had the inside position. Katie rounding the turn only seconds after him moved into the attack position as they were coming up on the triples. They soured over the first one with ease. Over the second one thought Katie was pulling into the lead. Over the last one Katie went into a can-can. Loosing her balance she rotated in mid air so she had her right leg facing towards the ground. Trying to control the bike she tipped it even more.

            "CRASH!" she landed on her side the bike rolling over her leg before skidding to a halt only a few feet before her.

            The next few minutes were a blur for Katie. There was a collective gasp from the spectators. All of which were teen aged boys who were friends with Katie. They all ran over to her grabbing the bike pushing it off of her. Dean was the first one there. He gently placed her head in his lap and began whispering to her.

            "Katie, Katie, are you okay? Katie?" he was whispering into her ear.

            Katie's face was screwed up in pain one tear squeezed out of her eye. "Ow…" she moaned.

            "BARONE GET MY TRUCK AND BRING IT HEAR!" he yelled as he through his keys. "MIKE D GO TO THE BIANCHINI'S HOUSE AND GETS HER 'RENTS WERE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!"

            Katie gingerly felt her self being place in the back of dean's truck and ice being place on her leg at that point every thing went black. When Katie woke up next she was in a white room which smelled of cleaning solution. She tried to sit up and immediately she felt a piercing pain radiating through her right leg.

            "Diane…" she mumbled calling for her mother.

            "Oh thank god she's awake. Oh Katie we have been so worried about you."

            "Di where am I?"

            "You're in the hospital sweetie, and I don't know how to tell you this but your legs broken."

            "Ah that's why it hurts like a bitch."

            "Yah that would be it," rob her father said

            "I get a cast?" she mentally crossed her finger hoping for the exact opposite of the answer she got.

            "Yah. It sucks doesn't it?" Dean whispered as he replaced the ice on her leg.

            "Oh damn. How long?" 

            "Three months," her mom said

            Katie cringed as she got this news. Even though her dad was a wizard her mom was not. Her father fell in love with her at a muggle club. He had just graduated from college when they got married. He became a muggle doctor, but he always had his wand incase something went wrong.

            This situation was one of the few that could not be fixed by magic. Because all of her friends knew she broke her leg and yet none of them knew she was a witch.

            "Katie, Katie are you ok." A voice was very hazy but slowly come into focus. The voice's owner was shaking her.

            Katie snapped back to the present. She was sitting on the air plane and Dracco was gently shaking her shoulder.

            "You were shaking and moaning in you sleeps…" he said to her

            "Oh," she said to him a little shaky "I was having a dream about the day I crashed."  

            "Is that how you broke your leg?" he asked

            "Yah I was riding with my friend…" and so she went on to tell him the story of the crash.

            When she finished, conveniently leaving out the part about the witches and wizards she said "so what's your story?"


	3. Dracco's story

New blood for a dry school

            "Well," Dracco began, "I have been staying with my cousin for the past three weeks. My family is quite rich and we have a personal jet, but my father is on business and he didn't have time to find a pilot that could fly over and pick me up then fly back home." He said in a very snobbish way.

            "oh." Katie said. 'Man, that kid is one spoiled basterd.' She thought.

            "You know my cousin use to ride too. Before he moved that is." Dracco said trying to lighten the conversation

            "Really?" Katie said only half interested. "What is his name?"

            "Ryan Pietrucha."

            "What?" Katie said her eyes lightening up.

            "Ryan, Ryan Pietrucha." He said looking at Katie questionably.

            "Oh my gosh I think I know him. Short kid with black hair?" she said to him hopefully.

            "That's him," Dracco retorted. "Was he a friend of yours of did someone you know race him?"

            "Ha-ha Rhino, he was one of my best friends." She said with a smile.

            "Rhino? Where did that come from?"

            "Well rhino loved to go quading, as you probably know. And he always, always came back covered in mud. One of my friends said he looked like a rhino. No idea where he got that though. He always was a very random person."

            They both laughed together Dracco thought to him self 'this girl isn't so bad. If only she was a pureblood witch. God if she was man the things I would do to her.' He thought as his pants became uncomfortably tight.  'NOT NOW' he thought.

            "So where are you going in England?" Dracco asked Katie.

            "Well I use to go to a school by my house. I have to go to a special school. I don't mean to brag but I'm….. special." Katie replied

            "Overly smart?" Dracco inquired.

            "You could say that. Any way the school I use to go to got shut down for this year because there expanding it. So now I'm going over to my uncle's school in England." She finished.

            "Your uncle? That's cool," he said

            "Actually he's not my uncle. More like Great uncle or some thing. We're really close though." She said.

            "That's cool. You could probably get away with any thing there."

            "Maybe, but as far as I know the teachers are really strict. I don't know if they will punish me or not. I guess I have to see how far they can be pushed." She said with a laugh.

            "Sounds to me like your teachers are going to have their hands full with you." Dracco comented.

             "Some thing like that." She laughed "I have been known to pull some good pranks,"

            "really," he said

            "Really, Really."

            "So tell me of some of the great pranks played by non other then the great amazing Katie," he said keeping a straight face and trying to be serious.

            "well….." she started.

            They talked abouth the pranks they both pulled through out there lives. Dracco's many many pranks in school on three kids named Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Katie's pranks on all of her friends and quite a few good ones on the teachers.

            "What was the best prank you ever pulled on your teachers." Dracco asked with intrest.

            "well on the last day of school last year we all wanted to have a food fight but know one knew how or when to start it. So I, coming up with a great plan, went up to our Vice Principle and acted all inisont. 'Mr. DeLprete I heard some bad girls talking about starting a food fight during lunch today.' He told me not to worry he was going to tell the school not to have any food fights or else. Then I went to the janitor and told him of my plan. He always helped us with our pranks and took all the blame. Then during the middle of lunch when every one finshed eating Mr. D stood up and said 'students of any one is cought starting a food fight or throwing food he or she will be severaly punished.' At that poind our janitor took a plate of spaghetti and through it at the principle. Then I took a bowl of pudding and through It at the fan, causing it to splatter all over. Some one yelled food fight and the room erupted it was classic. I can't bealive he was that stupid."

            Dracco who had been scilent through out the whole story was now cracking up. "HAHA that's Great."

**A/N: trust me it will get better. Im going on vaca for any one that cares I'll have at least 2 ch when I get back. Lats it **

**chini    ** 


End file.
